


Pain is Fleeting

by DivineNoodles



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst?, Chisato is a wonderful and loving girlfriend when will you all understand, F/F, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Is this crack OOC? Scientists remain divided, Kaoru ships Hamlet and Horatio because of couse she does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27970160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivineNoodles/pseuds/DivineNoodles
Summary: Kaoru is in the most anguish of her life.
Relationships: Seta Kaoru/Shirasagi Chisato
Comments: 35
Kudos: 78





	Pain is Fleeting

Kaoru Seta was used to tragedy. 

Or, at least, she should have been. Her life had been aggrieved by many a malady in the past, and she swore that despite its pains she would endeavor to bring happiness to all the citizens of the world. But in her current state, she couldn’t even bring a smile to her own face, let alone others’. She couldn’t even leave her own bedsheets. The malaise that had stricken her wormed its way to her very heart, making her question the meaning of her own existence, tormenting her with self-doubt and concern. Was she truly that meek, ineffectual child at heart? Had she never changed?

A knock at her door. “Kaoru, it’s me.”

Ah, her beloved Chisato… alas, not even the tender warmth of her touch could rescue Kaoru from this Tartarus. Life was now without purpose. “...I must ask you to abscond.”

Chisato opened the door and stepped inside. “Forgive my rudeness… but I don’t think you should be alone right now.”

The nickname only made her feel smaller. She curled up tighter under the sheets, moaning with an agony three times as great as that of Hamlet’s, Romeo’s, and Othello’s combined. “Leave this place. I have become but a shade of myself, bereft of love or virtue and possessing only an endless gloom. I shan’t want my dearest to fall into such a stygian place beside me.”

“My, that sounds quite serious,” said Chisato coolly, walking over to sit on the bed. “What happened?”

“What indeed?” Kaoru clasped a hand to her forehead. “I let my fortunes loose into the hands of cruel, tempestuous fate, and am left with less to my name than a beggar. For what is life but several games of chance stuck end to end? Perhaps it is foolishness to indulge in such debase human desires, to become enslaved to one’s passions so brazenly… for when the soul is laid barren all that is revealed is Wanting. Humans are craven, craving creatures.... ‘Tis our folly, our plight. But is our existence not defined by it? For desiring that which we cannot have? If I cannot the objects I want, perhaps I am more human, because in this fleeting moment of yearning, I understand more of my weakness than I e’er have bef--”

“You didn’t roll the card you wanted in gacha, did you, Kao-chan?”

Kaoru burst into tears, blubbering and wailing like a distraught kitten.  _ “Chii-chaaaaaaaan! I saved up for half a year just to get it! I had fifty thousand gems and everythiiiiiing!” _

“Shhh, shhhh, it’s okay…” Chisato reached over and stroked her head. “What card was it?”

Kaoru sniffled. “I-It was *hic* th-the limited gacha *hic* Christmas Horatio… he was gonna go w-with *hic* the limited Christmas Hamlet I got last year…”

“Did you spend any money?”

Kaoru shook her head voraciously, dribbling snot over her lip. “M-My parents got mad at me the last time I b-borrowed their credit card without asking… *sniff*.”

“Proud of you.” Chisato considered telling Kaoru that she shouldn’t have expected too much with a low gem count, or that the gacha would come back next year, or that the business models of mobage were psychologically predatory systems designed to maximize revenue via low odds and thus perhaps should be avoided altogether, but she had a feeling none of these things would make Kaoru feel better. “Was it a gay card?”

“The  _ gayest!” _ Kaoru hiccuped. “I-It was the graveyard scene, but all snowy, and after the ‘Alas, poor Yorick’ speech they were having a snowball fight and and and and--”

“I understand, I understand. Wait a moment, okay?” Chisato rose from the bed and walked over to Kaoru’s desk, determined to make it up to her. How hard could it be to replicate a sparkly, rainbow-bordered .jpg?

Two minutes later, and the haphazard pencil scrawl she’d come up with was her answer. Kaoru’s bawling had mostly died down, even though she was still crying quite a bit; Chisato worried that showing her the drawing would make things worse, though. 

“Chii-chan, what did you make?” asked Kaoru.

Nothing to do about it--she’d asked directly, and if Chisato ducked the question, she’d have to explain why she left Kaoru’s side for several minutes. She presented the picture with a sigh. “Here.”

Kaoru bounced out of bed with bright-eyed wonderment, regaining her vigor - and with it, her princely composure - at once. “Why, ‘tis marvelous! The muses themselves could not fashion such art!”

“Because they’d make something actually good?” asked Chisato blithely.

“Nay; I adore this with every fiber of my being.” Kaoru stared at the image a second longer before coughing. “Although, pardon my rudeness, but who is it meant to represent…?”

“H-Hamlet and Horatio?” Chisato replied, not trying to be too flustered. “See? He’s holding Yorick’s skull.”

“Ah! I mistook that for a basketball.” Kaoru scrutinized the drawing more closely. “I thought you drew the two greatest basketball players of all time, Michael Jordan and Bugs Bunny.”

Chisato snorted. “Not so quick to compare me to a muse now, are you? Flattery will get you nowhere, Kao-chan.”

“I meant every word,” said Kaoru. “My love lies not in admiration for the technical qualities of the art but rather in the sentiment of the one who created it; for what greater kindness is there than attempting to alleviate my existential pain? I cherish it - and you - beyond words, Chii-chan.”

Chisato wasn’t sure she could accept such adulation as sincere, but she was just glad to see Kaoru back to her overly positive self as opposed to an overly negative one. “I’m sorry you didn’t get who you wanted, Kaoru.”

“I shan’t be ensnared by such demonic traps again,” said Kaoru. “For e’er was there a more wicked falsity than ‘rate up’, and ne’er a more nefarious foe than the Desire Sensor, and whilst I may wish for Horatio to return home to me, I shall wait for the next opportunity. Although…”

Kaoru pulled out her parents’ credit card, which had magically appeared in her hands in the last five seconds.

“It would inflict no pains to do one more roll.”

“Kaoru, no!”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask me how well I've rolled in the KaoChisa event.
> 
> *sobs*
> 
> Twitter: @DivineNoodles


End file.
